El amor de Baek Seung Jo
by GabiBlanco
Summary: Con un año de casados, la vida a veces es facil, a veces mas dificil y cuando se esta enamorado Seung Jo descubre que a veces es mejor cuidar sus palabras porque sin querer puede herir a la que mas ama. One Shot de una pequeña pelea domestica y una caliente reconciliación


La alarma sonó 5am y Ha Ni se preguntó cómo era que Baek Seung Jo se despertaba todos los días a la misma hora, y porque había insistido en que la alarma estuviese de su lado cuando ella no se levantaba sino hasta otra hora y media. Todavía estaba demasiado dormida como para abrir los ojos y ver donde estaba el botón del reloj, así que empezó a agitar su brazo en el aire en su búsqueda.

-Ha Min, si rompes esa alarma. Juro que tendrás que comprarla tu esta vez. – la voz calmada de Baek Seung Jo a su lado de la cama la despertó un poco. Pero fue el peso de su cuerpo estirándose sobre ella para alcanzar el reloj lo que la hizo despertarse por lo menos lo suficiente para contestar

-¿Por qué simplemente no pones el reloj de tu lado de la cama? Todos los días es lo mismo…Este es nuestro 8º reloj

-Porque si la alarma estuviese del lado de mi cama, tú definitivamente no te levantaras y no quiero llegar tarde.

\- tu siempre estás diciendo cosas tan horribles. Báñate y déjame dormir. – ella se recostó sobre su costado y le dio la espalda

Baek Seung Jo miro atónito a su esposa, Ha Ni de verdad debió estar molesta, porque su dulzura y su inocencia por lo general no le permitían decir esas cosas. Él se levantó de la cama pero el peso de su corazón no se fue aun cuando había decidido ignorarlo. Él siempre era tan molesto Ha Ni, siempre retándola, muchas veces haciéndola sentir mal con sus duras palabras, por más que quiso no pudo levantarse de la cama dejarla así cuando ella estaba claramente molesta y él no había querido que ella se sintiera de esa manera, ella era su esposa y él siempre quería protegerla de cualquier sufrimiento.

-Oh Ha Ni – ella le ignoro se acomodó mejor en la cama, pero no le hizo caso, no le contesto. – Lo siento Oh Ha Ni, no quise decir palabras duras este día, no quise herirte y lo he hecho, por eso lo lamento.

-Está bien – respondió ella – Te perdono, ve a arreglarte no quieres llegar tarde.

-Oh Ha Ni eso no es justo no me estas perdonando de verdad, solo me estás diciendo lo que quiero escuchar.

\- Baek Seung Jo llegaras tarde, no quiero ser una carga para ti.

Algo pequeño dentro de él se agrietó, como si las palabras de ella fuesen una espada, hacía mucho tiempo que él había aceptado que Oh Ha Ni era a pesar de las probabilidades, la única persona que él quería sobre todas la cosas, sobre todas las demás personas, la mayoría de los días el simplemente era feliz con su existencia, y sabía que la quería más que a sí mismo, pero en ese momento el comprendió que Oh Ha Ni lo poseía por completo, todo su ser era de ella.

El tomo su hombro, y la recostó sobre su espalda.

-Eh! Que haces déjame dormir – Ella intento levantarse, pero el tomo sus brazos y se colocó sobre ella impidiéndole moverse. – Bájate, Bájate

-Oh Ha Ni, esposa tú no eres una carga para mí. El la veía a los ojos, a sus oscuros ojos adormilados – Yo te amo, y porque te amo, no eres una carga para mí. No digas duras palabras, no te molestes porque yo no sé elegir mis palabras y no se decirte te amo la mayoría de los días, pero en serio te amo. Quiero que te quede claro.

Una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, y el limpio con un beso y luego la beso en los labios, no un beso dulce, ni un beso recatado sino el tipo de beso que se daban los amantes, el tipo de beso que se daban los compañeros, profunda y largamente hasta que cada uno sentía a otro en cada célula, hasta que la necesidad fue tan grande que ella llevo sus manos bajo su camiseta queriendo sentir su piel. Baek Seung Jo beso su cuello y lamio y chupo su piel y la marco, las pestañas oscuras de oh ha min se cerraron mientras inhalaba el aroma de la piel de su esposo, la mordió suavemente en ese momento y ella contuvo el aliento. Él succionó de nuevo con ternura, saboreó el gusto a sal de su piel, percibió la aceleración de su pulso bajo los labios. Para total mortificación de ella, se sintió morir cuando el soplo sobre su cuello y dijo.

-Me encanta ver esto sobre tu piel - y paso un delicado dedo y admiraba su obra, sobre su piel, el acaricio donde ella sabía había dejado un mordisco, odiaba y amaba que el hiciera eso casi de la misma forma, ella no podría usar otra cosa que no fuese cuello alto, pero las cosas que Seung Jo le hacía sentir mientras las hacía, oh él era realmente especial.

\- Realmente llegaras tarde hoy.

El la callo con otro beso, mientras sus manos trabajaban para quitar el pijama.

― Hueles increíble, tan dulce. Quiero enterrar mi cara entre tus muslos y lamer lo que se está esperando sólo por mí. Y es sólo para mí. Tú y yo lo sabemos. ¿Sabes por qué?

Ella negó con la cabeza sin decir nada, los labios entreabiertos, mientras escapaban pequeños jadeos. No podía pensar en nada, sus dedos la estaban trabajando sobre la tela de algodón de sus pantalones.

― Porque eres mía.

Ella se derritió con la declaración, con el cuerpo laxo y cualquier pensamiento lógico que hubiera tenido salió volando por la ventana. La mirada en sus ojos lo decía todo. Él iba a tenerla. Y Dios la ayudara, ella lo estaba disfrutando

Él trazó la línea de su mandíbula con el pulgar, piel rugosa frotando suavemente hacia atrás y adelante y luego hacia abajo hacia los botones abiertos de su pijama y la piel bajo ella, habían cosas que el descubrió y le sorprendió de su vida matrimonial, pero una de las mejores fue descubrir que a su esposa le gustaba dormir sin ropa interior, la tímida Oh Ha Ni lo había intentado, dormir con ropa interior pero ella simplemente amanecía sin bracier todas las mañanas, un día él le dijo que no lo hiciera más, pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando una noche ellos fueron a hacer el amor y al quitar sus pantalones ella estaba desnuda, completamente. No había palabras para explicar lo satisfactorio que era para el quitar la ropa de su esposa y encontrar que los pezones perlados estaban duros y erectos esperando por él. Así que ahuecó uno, su piel delicada y blanca, bajo su mano grande, ella era de pechos pequeños, pero al no le importaba el tamaño cuando estudiaba su rostro mientras rodaba su pezón entre sus dedos. Ella cerró los ojos mientras su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, suspirando suavemente.

Siempre tan diferente, siempre sorprendiéndolo.

― ¿Te gusta esto? ― Soltó y deslizó las yemas del pulgar a lo largo de la areola.

― Mmm―hmm.

― ¿Eso es todo? Creo que podemos hacerlo mejor que eso.

Él puso sus pulgares sobre sus pezones y aplicó una pequeña cantidad de presión antes de que comenzara tamborileando las puntas redondeadas en movimientos circulares.

― ¡Oh, Dios! ― jadeó y sus ojos se abrieron. Comenzó a retorcerse sin control, todo su cuerpo temblaba, sus piernas retorciéndose contra la cama.

Él se rio y desaceleró el ritmo. ― Eso es lo que quería oír.

Inclinó la cabeza y puso sus labios en el arco por debajo de su seno derecho, quería hacerla sufrir un poco pero no se resistió cubrió el pezón con la boca, chupo el pequeño brote y lo mordió ligeramente. Ella se sacudió y gimió, con la mano en la cabeza instándole a continuar. Lentamente, pasó la punta de la lengua por el borde, capturando los alrededores con sus dientes. Tan sensible como ella estaba, él estaba dispuesto a apostar que podría hacer que se corriera con sólo jugar con sus pechos.

― Pobre bebé, te quieres correr, ¿no? ― Murmuró.

― Sí ― dijo en un susurro ronco.

Él gruñó en señal de aprobación.

Sus manos fueron a sus caderas, Se rio ya sabía adonde se dirigía. Oh Ha Ni tenía los ojos cerrados y los rasgos contraídos de placer. - Él le mordió el labio, - ella estaba ruborizada y seductora. Su vergonzosa Oh Ha Ni sonrojándose mientras él yacía desnudo encima de ella.

Siempre haciéndole reír.

—Por favor —susurró

—Sí. Yo también estoy listo para ti.

Él era demasiado grande y ella estaba muy cerrada. La primera vez ella pensó que no podría albergarle, pero se las arreglaron maravillosamente bien aún, un año después ella seguía cerrada y apretada y cada vez la sensación era increíble para él. Baek Seung Jo gimió mientras empujaba contra ella.

—Bien. —Empujó otra vez—. Bien.

Ella apretó los ojos cerrados cuando él embistió de nuevo. El miembro se introdujo tan adentro que pensó que la haría trizas.

Y le gustó.

«Más profundo, más rápido. Por favor.»

Ella arqueó las caderas cuando él embistió.

Ella quería albergarle todo, darle cabida a todo el así que separo más las piernas, apoyó los pies en las sábanas y arqueó las caderas todo lo que pudo.

— ¿Tú también lo sientes?—preguntó Baek Seung Jo —Tu sexo se ciñe a mi alrededor me aprietas con tanta fuerza. - murmuró él—.Es condenadamente maravilloso.

Las acometidas se aceleraron, él movía las caderas como si no pudiera parar. La clavó al colchón, la cubrió con su cuerpo; el sudor le bañaba la piel. La almohada aminoro su grito en el clímax, y el también gritó, sin nada que empañara su placer quería que ella escuchara y sintiera lo completo que le hacía sentir

Le acarició la cara, asombrada.

\- Baek Seung Jo

-Eres perfecta.

Él todavía estaba dentro de ella, grueso y duro, llenándola de una manera maravillosa.

— eres nocivo para mí —dijo.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Lo se

«Esto es el placer absoluto» susurró su mente Oh Ha Ni cuando él la condujo a la cima de una oleada de éxtasis de nuevo. Alcanzó el orgasmo bajo él, retorciéndose y arqueando las caderas. Se movió y gimió hasta que el placer se diluyó y Baek Seung Jo cayó desmadejado sobre ella, uniendo sus cuerpos en un cálido enredo.

Era perfecta la forma que le hacía sentir. Se amaban y no había nada más importante, para ninguno de los dos.E


End file.
